


That Broken Beat

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, New York City, Old Friends, Performing Arts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Broken Souls And A Beat That Flows coda5 years from high school and Betty Cooper nationwide best commentary dancer is going on her 6th year of dancing with Blooms Dance  Company. Jughead Jones just published his first book he's been working on as he's been working at his old high school as an English and dance teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of rape.
> 
> https://youtu.be/9w5MfnuM_fk
> 
> The dance I used to describe Betty's dancing

Betty Cooper is a nationwide professional dancer. She's loved by thousands around the world. She's starred in multiple dance movies. Been a judge on the most famous dance competition. It's opening day of her 6th year on tour and she's closing the show up with her solo she's choreographed.

Jughead Jones was a long way away from the career he's ever wanted but that all changed when he met her. He became an English and dance teacher at their old high school. He works alongside Chic Cooper and his auntie Penny Peabody. He's just got his first novel published after 5 years of working on it.

Betty Cooper was a big name in the school. Everytime he hears it a little piece of his hearts breaks each time. He nevers miss one of her New York shows. He always in the back wanting to go unseen as saying goodbye to her again kills him just by the thought.

Kevin and Veronica work along side of him. Veronica the music teacher and Kevin the drama teacher. They still keep in touch with her but knows not to speak about her when Jughead's there. It's not because he hates her but just because it's too painful to hear. The only thing they could talk about him about her is the shows.

He hears the kids talk about her. He hears the rumors as she's their inspiration. He has this one girl in his classes that he runs after school for less fortune children around New York. She's 15 and has just been accepted in on a scholarship. This is the only good thing going for her as her parents abandoned her and she's been bouncing around the care system all her life.

Liza will always come upto him in class. 'Mr Jones you worked with Betty how can I be like her? How can I practice to be at her standards? That's all I want to do.' He always told her it took dedication and ambition which her knew she had. 

Jughead was currently in his classroom as he was double checking everything he needs for his field trip to the dance show. He'd be taking two of his classes to watch the show. Veronica and Kevin would be assisting him. Chic and Penny had already had tickets so they said they'll help out. 

He would have to remind his classes at form time that it's formal and to be here for half five so they could leave at 6 to be there for 7. As he was in the middle of sending an email he had a knock on the door. He shouted come in as Liza appeard at the door really upset. 

"Hey Liz are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... I umm just wanted to tell you that I can't come tonight." She whispered.

"Why?"

"I'm so sorry... I know you helped me pay for half my ticket but my Foster father said I can't." She began to cry as she's been working double shifts just to see this show.

Jughead knew she got put into a Foster home just last month and ever since then she's been different. Something seemed off and it urked Jughead. Before Jughead got put with his grandparents he was jumping from home to home and he knows how some can be.

"Hey its okay Liza I can ring them up and tell them it's apart of your course. They'll have to let you." Jughead offered.

"No don't!" She uttered as she rubbed her writs pulling her jumper over her hands. It was warm a warm day so that worried him further. 

"What's going on Liza? You've been looking forward to this for months." 

"I... I... Can't tell you." She cried. 

"You can tell me." He reassured her. 

"I'm just having a bad time. They're not nice to me... They... He hurt me.... He raped me." She whispered. 

"Okay I have to report this. I'll still ring home to say your coming and it's a requirement. You can stay at school with me until then." 

"Thank you." She hugged him. "It's okay. Let's go tell Mrs Lodge." Jughead said. 

In the head teacher office they had the police around immediately so she could give a statement. She couldn't help but shake she wouldn't say anything unless Jughead was there. Jughead stayed by her side as they arrested. Jughead offered to have her stay at hers he'll Foster her until she's 18.

Jughead hated seeing her so broken as he's seen her so strong. Liza went back to class as Jughead had her dance class next. He got a notification that Betty had uploaded to her Instagram stories. He looked at it and she's in the grey's anatomy huddy as she's at the coffee shop they use to have a date. 

Jughead just smiled as she got his order as she put 'Home and missing my loves.'Jughead just smiled as he put his phone away. 

_____

It was now half five as everyone was waiting for the kids to arrive. Liza was stood talking to Veronica. Jughead was with Chic and Penny.

"So we have a suprise for the kids. We've managed to use our connections for them to meet the cast before the show." Penny said.

"They're going to love that." Jughead smiled.

It wasn't long before the registor had been ticket off with all the students here and on the couch. Liza was sat with Spencer  her only friend. Once everyone was on the couch Jughead announced the special announcement and all the kids went crazy with excitement.

Jughead was lost in thought. She's home but did she have a show or was she just home for awhile. He didn't know and now he was focused on Liza as Hermione allowed him to be her Foster carer as she was friends with the head of that department.

"Thank you Mr Jones." Liea said hugging him. "I'm so excited and I might meet Elizabeth Cooper."

"It's okay Liza just enjoy this as you'll be going through alot in the next couple of months."

Liza just nodded as she went to Spencer. All the children were so excited. Jughead just lingered behind as Veronica signed them as Chic and Kevin started going back stage with everyone.

"You'll be okay Jug." Penny said

"I know but I miss her and she'll be here and what do I say, 'Oh hi Betts I've been stalking you for the past 5 years keeping up with all your shows and articles.' That will go down well." Jughead nervously rambled.

"She's missed you too just be an adult about this Jug."

Jughead just nodded as they caught up with the group. Jughead saw her at her vanity as she finished doing her makeup. Veronica was speaking to Mrs Bloom as she talked to the kids.

_____

Betty was sat at her vanity as she got ready for the show. She was nervous closing the show in her home town. She always had nervous mixed in with excitement. She just put the last touch of her make up on pink perfection as she saw a glance of think raven curls in her eyes. 

Betty turned around and saw multiple teenagers talking to the cast as Jughead stood back with Penny. Betty began to tear up but quietly wiped them away. She shly waved over to him. If she said she'd never checked up on him through his social medias she'd be a liar. Each time she felt like talking to him she stalked his social media posts. It made her feel slightly better. 

Betty smiled at him as he smiled back at her. She then saw a young girl walk up to him really nervous. Jughead spoke to her earning a smile on the young girls face. The next thing she knew he was heading over to her with the girl.

Betty decided to meet him half way in the middle. "Hey Juggie." She smiled faintly.

"Betts." He smiled faintly.

"Juggie?" Liza teased.

"Do you want a DT?" Jughead joked. Liza instantly shook her head no. Betty just laughed softly. "Betts this is Liza... She seems to be a bigger super fan than me."

"Nice to meet you Liza. You must be an amazing dancer if Jughead is teaching you. He knows all my tricks. I practically taught him everything he knew." She smiled joking. 

"Really?" She asked him.

"I knew two moves when I met her and it was big fish little fish cardboard box." 

Both of the girls laughed. Betty just smiled larger as she carefully grazed her hands across Jughead's. Jughead held their pinkies together for a couple of seconds before he let go. Betty just smiled at him.

" How was working with Mr Jones? He's the best he helps me with anything."

"Mr Jones?" Betty smirked. "That sounds weird." Betty giggled. "Working with him was the best thing ever. I couldnt have asked for a better partner. All the partners I have had since don't measure to him. He's my person."

"Grey's anatomy." Liza smiled.

"It's her favourite show." Jughead smiled faintly.

"I know that."

"Could I please have a photo? Its just your my role model I aspire to be just as good as you some day." Liza asked.

Betty nodded as they took a picture together. Liza hugged her just before she went to find Spencer. Betty was now left with Jughead alone.

"I've missed you." Betty teared up. "Can I hug you?" She asked.

Jughead pulled her in for a tight hug. "I've missed you too." He whispered. "I've not missed one of your New York shows."

"You came to them?"

"Of course I did."

"Really?"

"I promised to be your number one fan didn't I?"He smiled.

Betty held him tighter. "You did."She looked up at him." You should probably get the troops to their seats. Kev and Veronica told me they were coming. We met up on their lunch break. "She smiled.

"You're right I should. I'll see you soon hopefully."

"Juggie?"

"Yes Betts."

"Thank you for being here today." She whispered. Jughead just looked confused but them remembered the date. Her parents died five years ago today. "It's okay Betts. I'm always here for you."

Everyone watched the show in awe. All the dances were well choreographed. Jughead's eyes were on Betty all the way throughout the performance. Liza couldn't look at anyone else but Betty. Jughead couldn't wait for the closing act because it was her solo. 

The lights were down and the spotlight was on her. Betty was crouched down as she leaned up she spun up. To pull her self down again before spreading her arms out wide as her face was flat against the floor. She then brought her hands up one at a time as brushed them across her face as she elegantly twirled amount the floor.

She is now stood wide leg as a crab before she turns her body as she leaned her foot out and reach her hands outwards. Before turning her whole body around lifting her right leg up as it looks like she's on a tight rope. She pushes her foot outwards as she balancing on one leg. Before bending into a crab. She lifts a leg up before standing up and spinning multiple times. 

Before she pulls herself backwards then she graceful fell down into the splits. Before pushing herself into a twist as she spins across the dance floor. 

She rolly polies across the floor before sliding up as her toes are pointing towards the floor. As she leans on her side lifting her leg so straight. Before she kicks her legs out into a triangle shape before spinning herself back on her knees as she kicks her foot around as she slides it underneath her other one. 

Everyone carried on watching her as they were in utter awe. Jughead instantly knew they did the right thing five years ago. She was in her element. She looked so graceful. A guy on the row on the first row slipped a few marbles onto the stage as Betty carries on dancing. 

Betty was kicked her feet 180 degrees around as her feet anded on one of the marble. She does a little leap landing on a marble. Betty hissed in pain as she fell but she got up and shook it off. She carried on dancing as the pain kept increasing. She managed to reach the last leg off the dance. She was spun towards the floor. She felt her leg give out. She was near the edge of the stage the next thing she knew she lost even more balance and fell off the large stage landing on the spare music stands. She screamed in pain as the force she landed in them killed. 

Jughead and Chic instantly jumped up and ran towards her. They pushed through everyone. Mrs Bloom told everyone to stand back as the paramedics on set. All the students were in pure shock. Jughead managed to get through to her. 

Betty couldn't feel her legs. All she could do was cry in fear. "Betts I'm here it's okay." He said as he grabbed her hand. 

"Juggie..." She whispered. 

"I'm here look at me I'm here." He pleaded her. 

"Juggie...." She cried. 

Chic managed to push pass everyone as he's her brother. He saw her the weakest she's ever been. He saw the fear in her eyes and started to tear up. He quickly messaged Mell and Cami to meet them at the hospital. 

"Juggie...." 

"Yeah Betts?"

"I can't feel my legs." 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

All Betty rembers is passing out. The harsh spotlight on her as the curtain quickly fell. Mrs Bloom was worried she became a second mother to her to her over the years. She was pasting the halls with Chic and Jughead. Mell was rushing over here.

As she comes around all she can feel is the sharp pain that jerks all around her body but then again she felt numb. The harsh spotlight became harsh fluorescent hospital lights. She sees wires dripping down from her to cannulets and IV bags.

She was alone in a bed with guards up. Betty managed to pull them down along with her pure core strength she swirled around. She lowered herself as her feet just managed to reach the floor... But nothing... She couldn't feel the pressure that the cold floor would apply against her feet.

Betty Cooper was petrified. She managed to push herself of the bed. However she pushed herself off the bed she couldn't feel her footing. She tried to grab onto anything but she couldn't. Making everything she touched crashed down on top of her. Trying to press the help wanted button. She only managed slightly as a nurse saw it and rushed to assist her. 

"I want my family." She cried. 

The nurse just nodded as she went to go get everyone. Only two people were allowed in at a time. Veronica and Kevin got the kids back to school before rushing over to the hospital. Meanwhile Chic and Mell went in. 

Betty was crying as she sobbed into her pillow. She didn't want to look at them as she felt weak. She was always the strongest one and now she's the weakest. 

"Honey look at us we have to speak to you." Mell spoke calmly. 

"No... I... No... Get out!" She cried. 

"Lizzy come on don't do this... Let us speak to you. Please." Mell spoke again. 

"No...I can't hear it... I... I... Know wh-what you're going to say." 

"Betty it's okay. Casey's coming tomorrow. She wants to see you." Chic said. 

"No! I said out! Get out please." Betty shouted as cried. 

"We'll still be here." Mell said as she teared up. "I'm sorry." Betty whispered crying. 

"It's okay we're right outside honey." Mell told her. 

Mell walked out the room as she started to break down crying. Her and Betty had the strongest relationship so her boy wanting to see her broke her. She wanted to be there for her granddaughter help her. Be her shoulder to cry on but all she wants to be is alone. 

"Mell are you okay?" Jughead hugged her. "N-n-no." She shook her head no crying. "She doesn't want to see us. Ca-c-can you please try?" 

" Mell if she doesn't want to see you then why would she want to see me."He said upset. "Let's just say its a grandmother's instinct." 

"Okay." He nodded.

Jughead nervously walked over to her room. He saw her crying and that broke his heart. He lightly not on her door.

"Go away! I said I don't want to see anyone!" She shouted.

Jughead opened the door and saw her. "Not even for me?" He asked.

Betty looked over at him and started crying more. "Juggie." She whispered holding her hand out for him. Jughead rushed over to her side and hugged him. "I'm here." He reasurred her.

Betty just turned into his chest and cried cried. Jughead just held her tight as he stoked her hair. Betty just cried for about ten minutes non stop on his chest before she pulled away.

"Oh no I ruined your shirt." She whispered.

"I can buy a new one."

"Juggie..."

"I know Betts."

"I can't feel my legs Juggie." Betty wiped her tears away. "Let me get Mell." Jughead said.

Jughead messaged Mell to come in. Mell came in and sat down in the chair. "You feeling better honey?" Mell asked.

The doctor came in straight after that. "Sorry Miss Cooper I would have come sooner but I got stuck in an emergency surgery after yours.... I'm so sorry Miss Cooper but your paralysed." The doctor informed her.

"Can I dance again?"

"It's very unlikely we don't think you'll be able to walk again but with physio therapy these a chance. These a 5% but your an athelt so it's probably a higher chance." The doctor said.

"Okay." She whispered.

"You can do this Betts. I believe you can." Jughead said

"We're all here for you."Mell said hugging her.

"I need to be alone." She whispered.

"No you don't." Jughead said.

"Juggie dance is my life." She whispered.

"I know but let's get you walking first. But let's get you in a chair and out this hospital."

"We can get you a coloured chair?"Mell suggested.

"No." Betty said."I won't be in it long. But I need to have a bedroom downstairs."

"Stay with me." Mell said. "I can move the office room upstairs and make that your room."

"Okay."

"I'll leave you too alone." 

Betty and Jughead sat alone holding each other. Betty just cried again. She was holding up a strong front of her grandmother. 

"I want to die." She cried. 

"Hey... Hey don't say that." 

"Dances my life Juggie. I've been dancing since I was three." Betty just cried harder as started to hyperventilate. "Why me! What happened!" 

"The police are coming to speak to you. I know you don't want to but Mrs Bloom went through the footage and it was a hate crime Betts." 

"Get out!"She whispered upset. 

" You know I'm not going anywhere."He told her. 

"God I hate that I want you here." She whispered. 

"I know." He said as he hugged her. "But I will have to leave soon I have Liza my custody." 

Betty just looked at him confused. "I can't say but I'm fostering her." Betty just nodded. 

"You're a good man." 

"What can I say Betts I try." He smiled faintly. 

Betty just smiled up at him. She wanted to kiss him but she knew she couldn't. She quickly looked away from his lips. "Can you take me for a ride?" She asked. 

"Sure." 

Jughead picked her up and placed her in the wheel chair. Jughead pushed her out to see everyone. "Hey guys."She whispered. 

"I don't really want any visitors. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm just tired and not the best mentally." She told them. "Jug's going to stay with me whilst I speak to the police but I want gran to stay with me tonight please."

"That's fine with us. We'll see you tomorrow." Chic said. 

Everyone started to filter out as Mell went to her room. Just as promised Jughead took her outside. She would only do the police interview in the hospital garden. 

"Miss Cooper we're extremely sorry for this... If it helps my son adores you. He got into dancing because he saw you on that movie." 

Betty just nodded as she squeezed Jughead's hand. "So we have a few questions. Did you notice any thing suspicious?" She asked. 

"No it was like any other show."She answered. 

"Did you notice anything whilst you were dancing?"

Betty just nervously nodded. "As I was dancing... I... There was a guy...Tall...red hair. I didn't get a good look at him but her was nearing the stage. As I was dancing he threw something then ran." She answered tearing up. 

"Do you know why this could have happened?"

"I have no idea. I'm a world wide dancer people hate me for no reason." She told them. 

"Okay. Have you annoyed anyone?" 

"No I am very careful with what I post online." Betty began to tear up getting frustrated. The police noticed that and immediately decided to stop questioning. "Okay. I see that's enough for today we'll be in touch." 

Betty just nodded as the police left a contact number with her. "Let's get you back Betts." Jughead said. Betty just nodded again. 

"Juggie just wait a minute." She whispered. 

"Okay." He nodded. "Can I have a hug?" She asked. Jughead leant down and hugged her. Betty held him tight. "You can sit on me you know." Betty told him. Jughead carefully sat on her lap. 

"So... Should we get you back?" He asked. 

"No... Yes but I've missed you... Can I..?" 

"Can you what?" 

Kiss you, she thought in her head. "Nothing it doesn't matter. Take me to gran please."She whispered. 

"You think I believe that Betts." He teased as he moved her hair out the way.

"Yes." She pouted.

"Then you're not as smart as I thought."

"Hey." Betty pouted again.

"I'm teasing you Betts." Jughead smiled.

"I've just missed you. I missed what we had."

"Me too."

"I love you still." Betty whispered.

"Betts I love you still too." Jughead smiled as he kissed her forehead gently. Betty got annoyed at that. She wanted to actually kiss him not on her forehead. Betty just smiled anyway.

Jughead gently climbed off her lap as he took her back to Mell. Mell saw them come back. She left them to say goodbye. Betty didn't want to let him go. She held him tightly before he had to go.

Betty was so thankful that Jughead stayed. She honestly didn't know how to cope if he wasn't there. If he wasn't there she knew that she would have isolated herself.

Betty knew that she had a long journey ahead of her. If she's being truly honest it petrified her. What if she would never dance again? That's Betty's nightmare coming to a reality. Betty could dance before she could walk and now she has to learn to walk and dance again. She honestly doesn't know how she's going to make it. However, with Jughead she might just be able to get through this torture that's now her reality.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month later and Betty is just getting out of the hospital. She's just started the biggest part of her physical therapy. All she could do was get in from her bed to get chair by herself. Betty was currently at home with her gran.

She was practicing her excirces before tomorrow session. She hasn't felt herself in the past month. She felt lost and alone. She knew it was silly but she felt like an out sider in her own body. 

Jughead was currently in class teaching a new routine. It wasn't necessarily new but an old one be and Betty did when they were in school. However, he turned it into a group dance. He wanted to surprise her at the end of term show case.

At the end of class Liza came up to Jughead. "Can we see Betty after school?" She asked. "I have something for her. You said she's not been herself."

"Yeah we can. I was going to head over anyway."

"Thanks Jug." Liza smiled. 

For the past month Betty refused to see anyone but Mell. She couldn't let them see her struggle. She knew she'd said she'll let them in but her pride got the better of her. Jughead tried each weekend to see her but she refused. Each week it hurt him but he understood why, but this week he wasn't going to leave until she saw him. 

At the end of the school day Betty and Liza had drove to Mells house. Jughead had warned Liza not to get her hopes up. She promised him she wouldn't. So when they arrived Liza stayed with Mell until Jughead came to get her.

Jughead was outside her bedroom as he knocked on her door. "Go away!" She shouted. Jughead sighed and knocked again. "Go!" Betty shouted again. Jughead knocked again.

"Betts, please let me in." He said.

"I can't."

"But you can." He reassured her. "It's only me. Unity in strength, remember baby." 

Betty wheeled her chair to the door and unlocked it. She pulled it open and saw him standing there. Betty's face was teared stained. He walked in and shut the door. Betty rolled upto her bed. 

"Can you help me?" She asked. Jughead nodded as he carried her carefully to the bed. "Lay with me?" She asked. 

Jughead laid down next to her holding her tight. Betty laid her head on his chest. "I'm so angry Juggie. My doctors don't believe in my so how am I meant to believe in myself?" She asked. 

"Because you have family and friends who believe and support you. Let's get you to the dance studio here and let's go from there, okay?" 

"Okay." She whispered. 

"Let me carry you?" He asked. 

"Because you were so good at that when we first met." Betty joked.

"See cracking jokes already." 

"Only for you Juggie." Betty whispered. 

Jughead smiled as she gently picked her up. He carried all the way down to the basement where the dance studio was. He gently placed her on the floor. "I have an idea." He told her as he was pulling the movable bars. Liza brought her chair down for her as she sat in it. 

"Grab the bars and try pull yourself up. It's just me and you Betts. I've got you, I believe in you." 

"I'm terrified." Betty uttered. 

"I know I have you."

"Unity in strength." Betty whispered as she grabbed the bars. 

Betty has spent a month trying to stand up. Her doctors didn't believe in her. Jughead came in front of her. "I'll be right behind you, each step of the way."Jughead told her as he moved behind her. 

"Don't leave me." Betty whispered. 

"In unity there's strength." Jughead repeated. 

Betty nodded as she gripped on to the bars as it pushed the chair closer to the bars. Betty mustered up the strength as she managed to push herself up. She used all her strength to pull her body up. She looked straight forward to see herself standing up. Betty began to cry out of happiness. 

"Juggie! Look at me! Look! I'm standing again." Betty smiled.

Jughead couldn't be more proud of her. "Yeah you are baby." Jughead pushed the chair out the way and stood behind her. "I'm so proud of you Betts." He carefully but tightly held her waist to support her. 

Betty had a massive grin on her face. "I'm standing!" Betty screamed with joy. Mell and Lisa ran down to see her. Mell was filled up with happiness and joy. She hadn't seen her granddaughter smile this much in over a month. "I'm so proud of you sweetie." Mell cheered. 

"Thanks gran." Betty smiled. 

"We'll leave you too it." 

Liza ran over to Betty and gently hugged her. "You can do anything you put your mind to. That's what you taught me through watching you." Liza smiled before leaving to go back upstairs with Mell. 

Jughead helped her get back in her chair. "If you can do that three more times you can stand on my legs and I'll hold you tightly. Then we'll walk around together." Jughead suggested. 

"You know exactly what I need." Betty smiled upto him. "Well I just know you. So what do you say?" He asked her. 

Betty answered him by standing up again. "One." Betty smiled standing for a couple of minutes before sitting down. She repeated that three times before looking behind her shoulder. "You owe me a walk." Betty smiled at him. 

"A milkshake at the cafe after with Liza?"

"Maybe." Betty smiled. 

"Please?" Jughead pouted. 

"I'll think about it, now walk me... God I sound like a dog in a humans body." Betty pouted instead of Jughead. 

"You will never be a dog Betty. You're a beautiful gorgeous but most of all a phenomenonal women." Jughead told her. 

"Juggie." She whispered blushing. "What? It's the truth." He said as he stood behind her. 

He pulled one leg on top of his as she was holding onto the bars. She was now fully standing on him as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"You ready?" He asked. 

"As I'll ever be baby." 

Jughead slowly and carefully began to move around the room with her. Betty leaned her head onto his shoulders as she smiled up to him. She then looked straight forward. Betty was so thankful towards Jughead. This is exactly what she needed. 

All Betty could do is smile. Jughead loved that he was the cause of the smile plastered on her face. Jughead brought her up to the bars that are attached on the mirror walls. 

"Grip the bars." He instructed. 

Betty did as she was told nodding. "Do you trust me?" He asked her. "With my life." Betty smiled. 

Jughead smiled as he looked at her in the mirror. He slid their feet out one of the dance moves they use to do so many times. Betty squealed as she wasn't expecting it. 

"Juggie!" Betty smiled. 

"What you're dancing again?" He smirked. 

Betty just smiled as she shook her head no. "You're unbelievable." Betty giggled. 

"Unbelievable hot?" He teased. 

"Can't it be both?" Betty pouted. 

Betty acted as she was thinking about it but knew her answer straight away. "Oh I don't know Juggie." Jughead just pouted again. "Of course you're both."

"Want to dance with me?" He asked. 

"Oh Jones you should know me by now." 

"Oh I do." Jughead smiled.

Jughead held her tightly as they swayed side to side. He slid their feet again like in the tango. They danced backwards and forwards like a slow dance or tango a mixture of both. All of this whilst she's stood on his feet. 

They went through all their old songs what they called their songs before they stopped. Betty gripped back into the bars after letting go his hands as she held onto his arms as he held onto his waist.

Betty looked up at him and glanced at his lips. Betty leaned up and kissed him. Jughead deepened the kiss. He missed her touch so much and she missed his. They only pulled apart because Betty needed air and to sit back down. 

"How about that milkshake handsome ?" She asked.

"No actually, how about a date?"Jughead asked her.

"Or we could still have the date and maybe you can be my boyfriend again?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know." Jughead teased laughing softly. Betty just pouted and pulled puppy dog eyes. "Of course I want my person back. I want my Betts."

"Well you have me again."

"Finally, it's about time." Betty smiled.

"Also you know I'm not going anywhere. I believe you'll walk again." Jughead told her.

"Nope, I am going to dance again. I am going to dance with you again." Betty stubbornly said.

"I can't wait for that day."

"Then I'll open up my own dance company with the money my parents left me. Then I'll hire the best dance teachers. You be one of them. That's the plan." Betty smiled.

"That's the plan?"

"Yes and I'm going to do it. I'll try stop pushing people away. Can we have a family diner tonight?" She asked.

"I'll go ask Mell." Jughead told her.

In the next five minutes Jughead was coming back back down to get her. "Everyone's coming at 7."Jughead told her as he began to carry her up the stairs.

______

Seven o'clock hit on the clock and her family arrived. Cami and Chic arrived with a 6 year old Casey came running in. She ran in and hugged her great grandmother.

"Granny!" Casey smiled. "Where's auntie B?"

"She's coming with Jug." 

Chic looked up at the door and saw Jughead push Betty through the door. "Speak of the devil." Chic teased. 

"Devil wearing prada."Jughead added to tease Betty. 

"Hey! I'm in my gym wear." Betty pouted. 

"Correction, devil in gym wear." Both of them said.

"You live in them." Cami said. 

"They're comfy." Betty shrugged. 

Casey ran upto her and sat on her knee. "Auntie B! I missed you." She kissed her.

"I missed all of you guys." Betty said.

"Sorry for being a stubborn C O W."Betty spelt out.

"Cow?"Casey looked confused." Auntie B isn't a cow. She doesn't moo."

"You can." Jughead teased whispering in her ear. Betty slapt his arm. "Juggie!" Betty pouted.

"I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed her pout. That suprised everyone, Mell smiled knowing it was about time they were back together. "I know you're teasing." Betty smiled.

"It's great to see your smiling again sis."

"Thanks chicy." Betty smiled again.

They all sat around the table as they began to eat. They had general conversation when Chic brought up her progress. 

"I stood up today, Juggie helped encourage me. He believes me more than my actual doctors." Betty smiled. 

"That's amazing Betty! I'm so proud of you." Chic stood up a'd hugged her. "Keep up the hard work." 

"Actually I am because I'm going to walk again and then dance. Whilst I'm doing this, I'm setting up my own dance company and recruiting the best dance teachers. It will be in honor of mum and dad."

"Wait really?" Everything but Jughead asked.

"Yeah, I have money mum and dad left me. I also have money from what I've saved up." Betty smiled.

"What it called?"Casey asked.

"Well missy I was hoping you be my first student on the weekend." Betty kissed her. "But I was thinking Cooper's dance academy." Betty told everyone.

"It's perfect." Mell said.

"Thanks gran." 

Casey got up from Betty's lap as she went to the living room and started to dance. Betty couldn't help but smile. She loved seeing her neice dance. That only drove her more to want to able to dance again. She was wants to dance with her nieces. 

Someday she will, she has goals and she is determined to get there. Minutes by minute, hour by hour, day by day and month by month. She will take all the time she needs to get there. 

The whitenoise started to clear and she began to see clearly again. That's all she needed that's a start. 

First she stands, progress. 

Then she let her family back in, progress. 

Now she has a goal. 

She thrives on goals. 

Now she has to work on is those steps by steps.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been months since the accident. Betty hasn't missed a physical therapy session since that day she refused to go through her pride getting the better of her. However, she promised herself and Jughead that she would do this. 

Betty and Liza have been getting along like two peas in a pod. She's helping her with her solo for schools big show. Betty used to love dancing in that. She missed the old days when everything was less complicated. 

On top of that she's been searching for a venue for her own dance company. She hasn't had any luck as of yet but she's still searching. Betty was currently at the high school giving a talk when she got a phone call from the NYPD.

Betty was worried, there's been no new leads in her case. That part was driving her insane. She was in the staff room with Jughead after the talk when she got the call. Betty was too nervous to answer it, so she handed the phone to Jughead to do it for her.

"Hello Miss Cooper?" 

"No its her partner Forsythe Jones. She's currently occupied right now. Can I pass a message on for you?" Jughead asked. 

"It's about her case."

"Let me get her." Jughead just passed her the phone again. "It's about your case baby. You have to take it." 

"Fine but it's going on loud speaker."Betty pouted. Jughead leaned over to her and kissed her cute pout." What ever you want. "He reasurred her. 

"Hello, this is Elizabeth Cooper." Betty nervously said. 

"Betty hello, we have figured out your case." The officer told her. 

"Wait really?" Betty asked hopeful. 

"We did, could you come down to the station so we could talk?" 

"Absolutely, it might be awhile. I have to get a lift." Betty explained. 

"That's fine Betty. We understand just ask for me." 

"Will do thank you." Betty declined the phone and looked over at Jughead. "They found the monster that did this to me." Betty smiled. She was realeved that this nightmare might have actually ended. 

"That's amazing baby." He kissed her. "I have a free period so I can drive you." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"Jug if your not back I'll cover your class." Penny said. 

"Thanks Pen. I promise to be back as I'll get Mell to pick her up." 

"No problem, any thing for my future niece in law."Penny teased. 

" Stop. "Betty laughed. 

"Not until you two are engaged."

"Seriously?" Jughead asked. 

"Yep." 

_____

At the station:

Betty was nervously playing with the necklace Jughead got her in high school. She couldn't nervously tap her feet properly. All she could do was squeeze Jughead's hand. 

"Baby it's  going to be okay. This is good news." 

"What if it isn't?" Betty asked tearing up. Jughead gently wiped her tears away before pulling her in for hug. "Think positively baby." 

"How can I? I've been waiting for this for months. I'm scared that this is all false hope." Betty admitted. 

"Look at me baby, I'm here to support you. Your my person." He winked. 

Betty couldn't help but smile and kissed him. "Definitely still an Alex." She smiled. 

"Definitely still an April." He smiled. 

"Miss Cooper are you ready?" The officer asked. 

"Yes." Betty nodded. 

Jughead pushed her as they followed the officer. He knew she could push herself she was an independent woman but on the other hand he knew that she was too nervous to push herself. 

The officer brought her into an office to speak before she could see the person who did this to her and try get a confession out of them. 

"We think we have the person. He appears to an old member of yours. We apologise it took this long but he's a very hard man to track down. We'll be outside recording it. We can hear everything so don't be scared. Your partner will be here too with us." 

Betty just nodded. The officer rolled her in and put her a safe distance away. Betty's eyes were shut completely. She doesn't think she can face him. He's the reason why her whole career is over. He's the reason why she's sat in this chair unable to move like she wanted to. 

Granted she's making process but she hated how slow that progress was going. Betty was always the one ahead of everyone. She'd push herself to be the best but now she feels like she's at the back of the class living in Polly's shadow again. 

Betty took a few deep breaths before she was ready to open her eyes. She felt like she had no control, Betty felt so small backed into a corner. She counted down from 3 before opening her eyes. 

3...2...2....2...2 and a half... 2 and three quarters... 1. 

"Jason!" 

"Hi sunshine." He winked and smirked an evil smirk. 

Her breath suddenly stopped. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. Jason Blossom did this to her. She knew him since he was three years old. 

"Why?" She asked in a whisper.

"Why what? Why did I put you in that chair?" He smiled. 

Betty just nodded not trusting to be mature in this situation. 

"You stole everything form me Cooper. You stole that position from me! You even got the new dance partner! The guy too!" 

"Wait what!?" Betty asked in confusion. "The guy?" 

"Jughead!" 

"You liked him?" Betty asked. 

"I love him!" Jason shouted. 

"You bullied him! You dated my sister! You made my life hell! You had no reason to do this to me! So I hope you get a few years!" Betty shouted at him.

"Fuck you bitch!"

"You've tried and I refused!" Betty was furious. "Guard! Let me out! I want to go please! Get me the fuck out of here!... NOW!"

The officer who brought Betty in also brought her back out. The moment she came out she broke down into tears. Jughead automatically scooped her up and hugged her.

"Hey baby it's okay. He's a monster. You are strong, we're getting through this. You are so much stronger than all this white noise. I believe in you, your friends and family believes in you and your fans do too."

Betty just nodded as she cried into his neck. Jughead just pressed light gently kisses to her head before taking her home. 

_____

Jughead finished up his lessons for the day and headed to his meeting. Liza was already at Betty's. They were practicing her routine, Betty was instructing her in what to do.

"That's it. Keep it going, spin, spin...stop. Leg up as high as you can... That's it... Hold... Perfect." Betty smiled.

"Wait I finally got it?" Liza asked.

"You did Liza. You got your leg up high. Now once it's up high can you swing your leg leg around and flip over."

"I think I can." Liza told her.

Betty wheeled over to the mats and pulled one out. "It took me ages to master it. Mum got me doing it on the mat in here with my gran watching. I believe in you Liz you can do it." Betty smiled. "You can hold my hand whilst we try."

"I'd like that mum." Liza smiled. 

Betty began to tear up. "No problem honey." Betty smiled. 

"Let's do this." Liza held her hand as she got her leg up high. "Kick your leg over or lean as far as you can. Then jump a little to land it... Fuck I can't explain it properly. I would show you but I can't." 

"It's okay, I know what you mean. I've been practicing it with Jughead. I've almost got it I think." Liza explained.

"Just take a deep breath and make sure you land it properly." 

Liza just nodded as she nervously took a deep breath. She lifted her leg up high and then swang her leg over and the landed her leg before swinging the leg that stayed on the ground. 

"You did it!" Betty cheered. 

"I did it!" Liza hugged her. 

Jughead came into the dance studio. They added a ramp so Betty could get down to it with Liza about two months ago. He smiled as he saw the girls hugging. 

"Look at my favourite girls." Jughead smiled joining the hug. "You feeling better babe?" He asked Betty. 

"Liza's been making me feel better." 

"She's amazing." 

"Dad I can land the move we've been practicing." Liza told her. 

Liza had the court date last month. She won the case and her Foster father was in prison for 15 years. That day Jughead decided to Foster her. She's never called him dad till now and it was weird but an amazing feeling. He truly cared about that little girl and wanted to provide the whole world for her. He wanted to protect from the evil off the world.

Jughead sat on Betty's lap as Liza played the music as she began to snow Jughead the routine. Liza came to the move she's been practicing for months. She took a deep breath and landed it perfectly. 

"You did it Liz! That's amazing!" Jughead smiled. 

"Thanks." 

"You will get that main dance roll know it." Betty told her. 

"Hopefully, we're doing grease this year along with our other dances and songs." 

"Baby get up." Betty smiled. 

"Shit, sorry am I hurting you?" He asked.

"Nope not at all. I just have something to show you." Betty admitted. 

"Show me what?" He asked worriedly. 

"Shut up and let me show you. Also are you staying over tonight? Lie can stop in my old room and you can sleep with me." 

"If you want us too and Mell says it's okay then sure." Jughead smiled. 

"Can I go to granny?" Liza asked. 

"Sure Liz. She's probably cooking dinner. She won't let me help tonight after what happened today." Betty told them. 

"What happened?" Liza questioned. 

Jughead just looked at Betty. She nodded to signal that's its okay to tell her. "We were at the police station." Jughead told her.

"Wait have they found out who did it?" Liza asked them. 

"Jason Blossom." Betty admitted. "He was a class mate of ours and he was jealous of me and what I achieved." 

"That's just bullshit." 

"Language." Jughead told her. 

"Sorry dad." 

"Go to mell." He smiled. "I'm sure she'd love help." 

Liza hugged them before she ran upstairs to her. Jughead just looked at Betty. "So baby what do you want to show me?" He asked her. Betty didn't say anything as she rolled herself up to the bars. She moved the foot stools.

Betty pulled her arms to the bar. She gripped her hands around the bars firmly and took a few deep breaths. Jughead didn't question anything as he just stood there and watched her. She used all her upper body strength. Betty managed to pull her body up so she was standing.

"Baby your standing!" Jughead smiled as he pushed her chair away and stood behind her. He held her waist so she wouldn't fall. "I got you, you won't fall." Jughead kissed her neck.

"I wanted to show you what I can do. It took me months and now I'm practicing to walk now."

"Baby I'm so proud of you." Jughead kissed her.

"Thank you." Betty smiled as she mumbled into the kiss. "I also found a studio."

"Wait you did?" Betty just nodded smiling. "Where?" He asked.

"Here in New York. Its half an hour away from your house." Betty told him.

"Baby this is amazing news. Its all happening." Jughead carefully turned her as he pressed a kiss to her lips. Betty deepened the kiss. "It is but I know you heared what Jason said." Betty whispered. 

"I did and he's a horrible person. He's a monster that bullied us and he's angry that he couldn't be himself and that he didn't get the part... But all we have to focus about is us. Our future together because I'm shit scared and Liza just called me dad."

Betty just nodded as she kissed him." You're right. "She smiled." You always know what to say... Also she called me mum. "

"Wait she did?"He asked. 

" Right before you came in. "Betty admitted. 

"That's amazing." 

"It is and I think it's adorable. I was trying not to cry. She reminds me off me at that age." Betty told him. 

"I can see the resemblence." 

Betty leaned into his embrace. "I love you." Betty whispered. Jughead held her tighter as he smiled. "I love you too. I never missed a New York show in five years." 

"I'm happy you came." Betty smiled up towards him. "Those shows always felt different. I wasn't as nervous. I would always look out towards the back and I felt my parents presence and remember all the times we danced together. It just felt right." Betty smiled.

"I was always sat in the back. I didn't want to be noticed because I honestly didn't know how to speak to you. I could see how happy you were and knew that it was the right thing for you." 

"I did but there was always a part of me that loved you. I always wore my grey's huddy on the tour bus. I watched grey's anatomy with it. I slept in your flannel. I tried to move on but failed. I went on two dates." Betty admitted. 

"I had a few other girlfriends but they complained I worked too much or I was emotionally unavailable." 

"They're were just stupid." Betty kissed him. 

"And I got lucky because I'm back with the one I love." Betty smiled in awe at him. "I love you too my love." Betty told him. 

"Love is funny." Jughead smiled. 

"After today I've learnt that first hand... Juggie?" Betty smiled. 

"Yes baby?"

"We're serious right?"

Jughead looked at her in confusion. "Of course Betts." He reaurred her.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could adopt Liza." Betty told him. "She's been through so much and we've been some shit too but we're stronger together. We've always wanted a family together."

"You want that with me?" He asked.

"I love you and I want to share my journey with you. All the good and all the bad. I want everything with you." Betty smiled.

"Let's do it."

Betty kissed him passionately as she was so happy. Bad days can have happy endings. Good things can come out of shitty things. All you have to do is have a little faith be open minded. Hope a little she knows what is done is now done. What's gone is now gone. One of the most important life lessons she's learned over the past few months is that each life lesson is always moving on. Life is a constant journey that's never ending until it is. You have to move past that old and capturing the new. Even though this 'new' wasn't the 'new' you were expecting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/vkDzdkcnPfo

A few months passed and it was Betty's court date. Betty was distraught when she heard it had to go to trail. She knew she was a beloved dancer but has a hating group of followers.

Most days the hate is over powering the love and support. She hated the days the hate was louder than the support. This day was one of them. 

Thank god Mary, Archie's mum was a phenomenonal lawyer. She shoy every question down. She answered and put the defence in their place. Betty was walking on crutches now. She still couldn't dance and that killed her. 

She had her whole family behind her supporting her. She kept shaking turning to glance at Jughead. He hated that he couldn't help her sit beside her squeeze her hand and whisper sweet nothings into her ear through kisses. But he couldn't he was sat with Liza, Chic, Penny, Camila, Casey and Mell nervously awaiting the verdict. 

Betty was too nervous she felt sick to her stomach. All she can see is Jason's eyes staring at her soul. She felt sick to her stomach. Butterflies flying around her stomach threatening to spill all over. 

"The verdicts in." The judge said. 

Betty looked back towards Jughead as he held her had from over the stand. She was so nervous. She squeezed his hand tighy. 

"It's okay baby." He whispered. 

Betty nodded as she took a deep breath. Mell, Penny and Sutton was looking at Bettg nervously. Cami was holding Chic's hand as Liza was holding Casey on her knee. She was confused to what was going on and kept whispering to her. 

" It's okay Case."

Casey nodded her head. 

"Dury do you find the defendant, guilty or not guilty?" The judge asked. 

One member of the jury stood up. They opened the letter. "We find the defendant..." He read the letter. "Guilty." 

A wash of relief coursed through Betty's body. Jughead let out a happy sigh as well. That nightmare was over for her. She could now focus on her new career. 

"Did you hear that Juggie?" Betty smiled 

"I did babe. Let's get you home." 

_____

A few months has passed. The publicity from the court date finally died down. They were back to their lives. Betty working on her goals despite the set back she had. 

Betty had bought the venue. She was fully in work mode. This would be her families legacies, past or future family. This is their legacy. 

Betty was heading in to check on the progress of the decorating. She was so nervous, Betty had this whole vision in her head. She wished it would come out as planned. 

As she was on the subway heading to the venue she got a call from Jughead. "Hey baby." Betty smiled happily. 

"How is it looking babe? Liza keeps asking. She can't wait to study dance there." 

"I'm on my way there. The subway is too cramped but I can't drive yet." Betty pouted.

"I could have drived you there." 

"Nope. It's a surprise baby." She told him. 

"As you keep saying. Do you think it'll be ready for opening soon? We've already been promoting it." 

"Halices Coopers Dance academy is just waiting to be open. I just hope it looks good." Betty sighed.

"Baby it will look good it has the Cooper eye." Jughead smiled. 

"I love you Juggie." 

"I love you too Betts."

"I have to get off." She told him. 

"Oh yeah baby how badly." He teased.

Betty burst out giggling. "Shut up babe you know what I mean." She smiled. 

"I'll see you at home."

"Perfect...bye baby." Betty ended the call. 

Betty headed off the subway to the venue of her dance academy. She was a bundle of nerves she saw her logo on the side of the building and smiled.

B: baby look!

Jughead responded so fast.

J: that's amazing baby.  
J: Liza loves it too.

Betty sent it to Kevin and Veronica.

V: it's really happening B!  
K: So proud of you B!

B: about to head in now  
Talk later.

Betty switched to talking back to Jughead.

B: tell her I miss her and see her at home.

J: she loves you too x.

Betty walked in carefully as she pulled a hivise on. She looked around and so far it was perfect. Blue, gold and black everywhere.

Betty wanted to name the dance company after her parents but she also wants parts of her and Jughead in there together. She wanted it to scream her and her love for dancing.

Walking into the venue she saw all the work men packing up their equipment. She didn't realise that the whole venue was already decorated how she planned.

"Wait everything finished?" She asked. 

"Yes." 

Betty smiled excitedly as she gave the work men the check before heading to check it out. She was completely over whelmed. Her parents wanted this now she made their dreams true. Her own dreams true. 

It was perfectly decorated down to a tee. Betty began to cry. She sat herself on the floor looking around. She needed to take the timebto embrace it all. Betty laid on the floor taking it all in. 

Hours past and Betty was at ill sat there. Jughead got worried and headed to find her. Her phone was off so he had no way of contacting her.

Doing the only thing he could think off he headed to the dance school. He saw her in the main dance studio laying down. Jughead tiptoed in as he laid down next to her. As he did that he gently pulled her in for a hug. He saw her crying so he wiped her tears away.

"Please say they're happy tears babe?"

"Both." She whispered.

"Speak to me."

"This was their dream too."

Jughead pulled her closer holding her close. "Now its yours and you made it a reality." He smiled happily.

"Look at this place baby."Betty smiled in disbelief. "It's open for business."

"It's perfect Betts."

"Isn't it." She looked up at him and kissed him. "Seriously baby you were meant to be home hours ago. I've been worrying." Jughead admitted.

"Sorry I was just completely over whelmed." Betty admitted."So I laid here thinking how it happened. How all the bad in our life lead us up to this moment." 

"You are always so positive. I don't know how." He kissed her forehead. 

"I don't know either Jug. I always thought that if bad things happen we deserve it. But bad things happen to good people. That being said we make our own happiness." 

"I love you."

"I love you so much Juggie. I can't believe I got so lucky all those years ago." She sighed happily. 

"Me too Betts... But trust you to turn your phone off when I need you." He teased kissing her. 

"I was living in the moment Juggie." 

"I know honey. I adore you for it." 

Betty struggled to get up as Jughead helped her. "I want to show to my favourite part." She smiled. 

Betty couldn't walk without her stick but she hates it. Jughead let her use him as she guided him to the destination. It was to a room filled with photos and trophies that they had won, her parents and what she won. It would be hopefully filled with her students wins one day. A picture of the winning dance next to the well earned trophies. 

"This is the room I love." Betty smiled towards him.

Jughead headed to the photo of that they last dance too. He gently touched the photo frame. "This was a perfect day." He smiled at her.

He pulled his phone out and started to play a song. He walked over to her and Betty just smiled as she hobbled as much as she could on her own.

"Baby you know I can't dance properly without my stick." She sighed.

"I believe in you. Use me."

Betty cupped his face smiling. Jughead moved his hand to her waist as he started to guide her as she carefully and wobbly moved with him. He pan her around carefully as she nearly fell but she managed to balance herself. He guided her again dancing step by step as he span her out. He then span out himself.

They span in together as Betty stumbled into his hand. They then span back out as they took a little leap holding one another then touching his hands. They repeated that move a few times. He span her out a little more. Betty felt confident enough to spin herself into him as they crossed arms holding one another. 

"I'm dancing." She whispered looking up towards him. "You are baby." He kissed her as they moved together. 

Betty span herself out smiling as she leaned her hand out towards the door. She gently span in as Jughead picked her up spinning them around. He softly put her down. As they moved in unison again. Jughead gently span her out as he pulled her back in leaning her over his hands. Pulling her back up as they twisted their hands around holding each other close. 

Jughead leaned his body as Betty's body leaned against his. Pushing them up. They repeated a few of the steps knowing she's comfortable with them. Betty span into him as Jughead lifted her leg up into a lift. He span them around with one leg hanging before holding them both spinning her slowly again. They repeated some more room just before Betty span shakily into his arms finishing off the dance as they shared a sweet kiss. 

As they finished the dance she collapsed into his arms. Jughead gently helped her into the floor as she was exhausted now. She had this massive smile on his face and he just knew she was the one for him.

"Marry me Betts?" He whispered into her ear. 

Betty looked up at him and laughed softly. "I love you but are you being serious?" She asked shaking her head softly. 

"Deadly." 

Betty leaned up and kissed him sweetly. "Yes!"She whispered into the kiss. 

"Really?" Jughead asked cupping her face. "Yes! A million times yes!" Betty smiled happily. 

Jughead gently held her hand as she slipped a ring onto her finger. Betty looked up and kissed him passionately. She then glanced at the ring. 

"How long have you had this?" Betty asked. Jughead just blushed. "I bought it today." He admitted. 

"Seriously Juggie?" 

"What I knew I wanted to marry you at 16." Jughead shrugged. 

Betty turned to look at him. "This here is our fresh chapter. Our marriage and our own company." She teared up crying. 

"Sounds like the best fresh start ever."

"Right?" Betty cheered. 

"God I love you." Jughead kissed her. "I love you so much Juggie." 

"Shall we go home?" He asked. 

"Let's just stay a little longer." 

They laid there for hours holding one another. Both glancing at the pictures on the walls. This is where all the bad negative energy disappears. 

He's always been her family and now they're going to make it official. 

If you asked her at 16 how did she imagine her life, she probably would have said a famous dancer travelling the world. Never in a million years that she would have to learn to walk and dance again. That's she'd own her own dance company and be engaged to the love of her life. All those are possibilities we dream for. We never expect them. 

With negative comes the positive to out weigh one another. Now they have the life they dreamed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is the link to the dance.
> 
> https://youtu.be/vkDzdkcnPfo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this coda of BSAABTF. More to come.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr and@fangirl_writer_x on ig.


End file.
